


Sweet Smiles

by Fabulous_Pow



Series: Whisper of the heart (and say I love you) [2]
Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulous_Pow/pseuds/Fabulous_Pow
Summary: Kokoro and Mitsuru sharing a soft smile across a crowded room.
Relationships: Kokoro | 556/Mitsuru | 326
Series: Whisper of the heart (and say I love you) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200344
Kudos: 3





	Sweet Smiles

"Wow Futoshi's cooking smell's so good"

"Yeah and so delicious"

"I hope I can taste it"

Mitsuru was getting annoyed by the crowd in the cooking club, he just wanted to get his things and go home.

He tried getting into the crowd but people kept pushing him away.

"Wow, it tastes so good!" 

He heard the voice of Kokoro holding a cinnamon bun while chewing, her face had a little blush on her face.

Mitsuru can't help but find it cute, which he unknowingly smiled at her.

~

"Psst Kokoro, Mitsuru smiling at you" Miku pointed out, Kokoro looked at Mitsuru with a smile on his face, Kokoro can't help but smile back at the aloof boy.

"Yieeeeeeeeee Mitsukoko is now canon!!" Miku cheered, "Wha-what nononononit'snothwhatitlookslike" Miku continued to tease the sweet girl while Mitsuru looked embarrassed.


End file.
